Trained Ones
by OtakuChika
Summary: Three ordinary children are chosen by the gods. For what? To save a world. But first- they need training. And who better to train them than anime characters?
1. Training Begins

"See ya, Chrystahl!"

"Bye, Raelyn. Also, I hate you right now." Raelyn just laughed at my dismay.

"Well, it's your own fault for being interested in the types of shows I watch. Fullmetal Alchemist is a plague you brought down on yourself, girl. And it's about damn time, too." I flushed at Raelyn's crude language and glared at her reprimandingly, but she only grinned at me in response.

I growled at her lightly and her grin widened.

"It's true though! By them time I was your age, I'd been into anime for like, four years! I mean, you're going into eighth grade, girl! It's about time you discover the beauty that is anime." I shrugged and slumped my shoulders. I knew what I'll be doing tonight. And likely tomorrow.

And the next week, apparently.

I finally finished the series about five days after starting it at around four in the morning. I was up all night the previous night reading the manga as well.

I passed out as soon as I close my laptop and get comfortable on my big ass bed- perks of having rich folks!

I opened my eyes to an endless white landscape, and twirl around, searching for someone, anyone. Who I find is honestly not who I expected. A fully human Alphonse watched me in similar confusion, though he didn't seem to know of me like I do him, he just seemed confused about why he is there.

I'd also finished the manga, much to my pleasure, so I wasn't not sure if this Alphonse remembered his adventures with Edward.

Alphonse turned to me and smiled, his somewhat gaunt face slightly off putting, but I adored him, so I didn't mind so much. "Ah, hello! I'm Alphonse, but I get the feeling you knew that." I smile at him and nod.

"I do. But… This feels much too real to be a dream…" I trailed off and Al perked up slightly.

"It's a dream for you too? Did you use some sort of Alchemy to bind our dreams?" I shook my head sadly and shrugged helplessly.

"I have no more idea how we're here than you do, Al." I told him, and he nodded with as much sadness as I felt.

"I thought maybe you could connect me to my brother." He mumbled and I grimaced, then smiled at the young alchemist before sitting down and patting the spot of blank nothingness beside me, looking up at him invitingly. Alphonse hesitantly sat beside me, and over the course of the next week, we together watched the entirety of the original FMA series from my memories while outside my dreams I binge watched the newly discovered FMA Brotherhood.

Alphonse was grateful to know what had happened and smirked when I told him what had happened in the alternate reality between Ed and Winry- the 'peeping' scene and the confession scene that was awkward to them and hilarious as all hell to Al and I both. As thanks for keeping Al company and being his friend, the young boy, only slightly older than myself, taught me alchemy- real alchemy that when tried in my world, worked! It was EPIC!

Six weeks after my first meeting with Alphonse, I had a dream in which brotherhood Ed and Al met original series Al. They exchanged stories with me, and I was ecstatic- Al was happy-both of them- and I knew Alchemy! Then, I stopped dreaming of Al.

Instead, I began dreaming of a young girl named Sakura- from Card Captor Sakura, a series I had recently discovered and read through to the end. It only took a couple hours as it was a short series and I dreamed

immediately of the main character. I quickly found the girl was from after the canon ended- she was fifteen and in her first year of high school with Syaoran. The two of us got along well after an initial fright where she tried to attack me, thinking I was actually another wizard there for her cards, but I quickly told her otherwise and she checked me by casting Truth on me- a card she had created- and saw I spoke the truth and had no ill intentions.

"I'm sorry." She bowed and I grinned at her.

"It's fine. No harm done. But… if you want to make it up to me, I need two favors." Sakura, same old person she was, agreed easily, not even asking what the favors were. "Can you teach me magic? And can you use dream to connect me back to the dreams of my other friends?" Again, she smiled at me and agreed. She pulled out dream and asked me the names of those I wanted to contact. "Alphonse Elric original, and Edward and Alphonse Elric brotherhood. They are from different worlds." I informed her before adding on one more name- Mae Tenans. When the four came through, a soundly sleeping boy was wrapped around my best friend- her brother, Allen.

Dream turned to us, and as my friends noticed me, they ran up as Dream mentioned that Mae, Allen and I had great magical potential, which made me grin. "Thanks, Dream!" The Sakura Card smiled at me and nodded then returned to her card form. That night, I introduced my best friend and an unintended tag along to three other good friends, a new friend, and three new anime to watch. About two weeks passed, but we made minimal progress, and came to a conclusion- we needed a staff to channel our magic.

The next night, I didn't see Sakura. Instead, my two friends and I- our dreams had been bound by Dream and Tie (another new Sakura card) so that if any one of us was dreaming of a person from another universe, we all would be- met Welf Crozzo, who made us some staffs to use in magic training. He handed each of us a small training knife and Bell joined us, teaching my friends and I the basics of knife and dagger fighting. The night after, my two real world friends and I trained more with Bell until Aiz appeared and after introductions and a swift explanation, she began training us in simple sword play with a knight's sword. A week later, Welf gave us each a sword, two daggers, and a staff. Apparently each item was made of monster drops in his world, and we were immensely grateful.

Then, the Dungeon Ni Deai characters all disappeared. I their place was Sakura and a most likely dream bound Syaoran and Tomoyo. When I saw my first ever tsundere(ish) character- Syaoran- I screamed and jumped on him gleefully.

"Can I have your autograph Li- Kun?!" I breathed, hanging on the older boy, who looked down at me in a mix of amusement and irritation as well as a good dose of confusion while Tomoyo and Sakura grinned at each other and Tomoyo pulled out a camera and shot a picture of Li and I, then handed it to me, causing me to collapse for the rest of the night. For a month after that initial meeting, Sakura and Li taught my friends and I magic until I was able to use magic like Sakura could- Only I drew upon the cards' magic while they stayed in Sakura's possession, as well as used the small papers Li did. Mae and Allen learned more specialized magic- fire and water. Then, we had to say goodbye to the regular meetings Tomoyo sat in on to take pictures and tease us. After the second night, Kero and Yue began joining us, and they taught me separate from the others for an extra week until I could use each of their powers without even using my staff- though they were much weaker without said staff. It was convenient when I overslept into the school year and could wipe the memories of my teachers and my parents. Was I abusing my power? Yes. Did I care? No.

~5 months have now passed.

When my training with the guardians of the Clow- now Sakura- cards, there was a week before any dreams started up. When they did, it was the twelve affected Sohma members in the zodiac, as well as Saki, Kazuma, Tohru, and Arisa. Arisa taught us street fighting and Saki taught Mae and I how to use the waves like she did- apparently men couldn't use the skill. Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Kagura taught us martial arts. Tohru taught Mae and I how to mend clothes and cook, then Ritsu taught us, timidly, various things we would need to blend in

within high society. Ayame swept in and taught us to make clothes from scratch and how to make delicious tea. Kisa and Hiro taught us how to calm and care for children, which was adorable. Just by being there, Momiji boosted everyone's spirits and cheered us up when training wasn't going well. Hatori taught Mae medical skills, but only taught me the basics because I couldn't sit still or concentrate long enough to actually learn it all. While Mae was learning that, Allen and I played around with the mindscape that, for nearly a year and a half now had been purely white, unchanging in its glare of nothingness. We tried to change it to different things, and I knew I could because I did it with Alphonse. Allen and I changed it and it was amusing how similar the things we chose were. Mine would be a summer field on a bright sunny day, and his would be a fall field on a cool, sunny day. We'd glare at each other then move to whatever we wanted- usually something similar to the other person's, but always just different enough to incite conflict that usually ended in the two of us wrestling on the ground, Allen easily pinning me more often than not into unwilling submission while I glared and struggled against the hand covering my mouth.

My birthday as well as Mae's quickly passed, and Allen's was coming up soon. We took a break for a few days between our April birthdays and Allen's June birthday. I was able to use my previously learned magic to pull both Al's and Ed as well as Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Yue, and Kero. We all had a large party together in our sleep- weird, I know- and had cake and punch. Keroberos was in his happy place even as Kyo was rude to him. Through most of the party, Momiji with his older, more mature appearance got along swimmingly with Ed and Al, strangely enough, and they were sad to part. I promised Momiji I'd let him meet up with his brotherhood friends, and he was appeased.

I hunched over hands on my knees, panting. I looked up at Kazuma and glared lightly before standing back up and settling back into my stance. I turned to my opponent- Hatsuharu- who, luckily for me, hadn't turned into Black Haru. I would have been so fucked, it wouldn't even have been funny. We rushed at each other, and while I was unable to land a hit, he landed several. After many spars with him, and many threats from me, I got him to stop holding back- even as he pummeled me into the ground.

I grunted as I got another fist to my face and I fell to the floor, but I quickly pushed to my feet and jumped back just in time to avoid a foot slammed into the ground where my head had been. A bad feeling crept over me and I looked up and grimaced at Haru's crazed grin.

Well, fuck. Here's Black Haru. Just what I didn't need.

I jumped back away from the dangerous martial artist and he smirked at me, then lunged forward towards me and my eyes widened before I slid sideways, stumbling slightly in my haste over my own feet.

"Hey, Rys." I jerked my head up and glared. "Ooh~ I see, only your boyfriend can call you that?" My eyes blurred slightly and I growled- I didn't even know I could do that! - Harshly at the Ox. "Have I ever mentioned to you that I am bisexual? I mean, that guy of yours is pretty cute. Maybe I'll steal him. Allen, was it?" My growl intensifies as I leapt into the air and twisted my body slamming a foot down on Hatsuharu's cranium then landed on the ground in a crouch as Haru pulled himself back to his feet, holding his head and glaring at me before smirking.

"Did I make the princess angry? Why are you struggling? You are weak. You'll never defeat me, you can only watch as I steal him away from you." Hatsuharu smirked darkly and I glower at him then rush at him quickly, landing a solid blow to his abdomen and sending him to the ground. I smirked at him.

"Weak, am I?" I questioned him quietly. He jerked his head up at me and I grinned as he charged me, his anger blinding him so that with an outstretched foot on my part, he hit the ground, but rolled back onto his feet. He rushed me again and I use the same tactic, only I trip him up then slam my knee into his face before grabbing him by the hair and smiling at his pained expression as I slammed his face into the ground and pulled him back

up to repeat the action when Yuki grabs my wrist and gazes into my eyes, reflecting their strange red hue over my irises back at me. Yuki's eyes widen at, presumably, the change in eye color before they soften in understanding. He goaded me, and went too far. I snapped, and my eyes turned red- like they always do.

I stalked over to where the others were waiting so Mae could spar with Kagura. I sat down next to Tohru and sighed.

"What'd he bother ya 'bout?" Kyo asked in a, surprisingly, calming tone of voice. I glanced at him and buried my face in my knees.

"He called me a name I didn't like and told me something I didn't want to hear." Kyo raised an eyebrow at me. Seems dating Tohru has mellowed him some. Some, however doesn't mean he's stopped disliking Yuki entirely.

"Wow, vague much? What'd he call ya ta make ya so mad?"

I glared at Kyo and stiffened as Allen sat beside me. I shot an angry glare at a now conscious and White (GOD that sounds SO racist but I swear on my fanfictions it isn't!... or at least, it isn't in this context…) again. I then looked possessively at Allen and saw Saki whisper something to Arisa, who looked between Allen and I until I glared angrily at her.

"Ahhh~, I see now." Kyo said off handedly, watching Allen and I. Allen turned to me as I shot a peeved glare at Kyo.

"See what? What ya talkin' 'bout Rys?" I looked at Allen, then at Kyo, than back at Allen's innocent questioning face and I groaned, flopping back onto the floor and rolling over and burying my face in my arms and groaning louder as Kyo snickers at me.

"I wanna Snickers, damnit!" I whined.

"A what, Rys?" Hatsuharu asked, approaching me.

In a moment, I'm on my feet and at Haru, my knife from Welf in hand and held aloft. "A Snickers. It's a type of candy bar in my world. And don't call me that!" I hissed at the boy angrily before Momiji, Hiro and Kisa pulled me away from the teen who stands, hands held aloft in a placating manner.

The three youngest Sohmas know they are my weakness and often use it to their advantage.

Off to one side, Rin and Kagura watch in relative amusement as I chase a casually running Haru down, failing miserably even though I had torn loose from the hold of the two preteens and teen.

~14 months have now passed

Over all, my 9 months training with the Fruits Basket characters with enjoyable. After the first week or so, Mae, Allen and I would watch Anime together over Skype so we would always know whoever we were meeting with on that day- uh, night. Anyway, together we watched Food Wars, Attack on Titan, Magi, One Piece, Naruto, and Hunter X Hunter, not to mention World's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and Fairy Tail. We hadn't yet finished the three longer series, but hey, can you blame us? Fairy Tail, One Piece, and Naruto are long.

Upon finishing Hunter X Hunter, Mae and I secluded ourselves in our rooms and wouldn't leave for almost a week. Again, can you blame us? The ending! As soon as training with the Sohma family ended, training with Ryozanpaku began instead, Kennichi and Miu training us in flexibility, stamina, and strength. Unfortunately, little of our flexibility and strength transferred to our real bodies. Only about half of what we learn while asleep do our bodies receive. And that amount is only thanks to a spell I cast. I'm relatively young, so even with strong magic for my age,(by which I mean any magic) I still can't keep such a strong spell in place at its full potential- especially while I'm casting three at once.

After a six months or so of training with the two teens and their masters, my magic was strong enough that our bodies retained about 80 percent of what we did at night, and we had trained while we were awake as well, so we were pretty fast and strong now.

~twenty months have now passed

My two friends and I have finished up to date in Fairy Tail and finished Naruto and are through the first five hundred fifty or so episodes of One Piece. We started watching bleach, but didn't like it so much. We watched Soul Eater and Rosario and Vampire, as well as Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. We watched Skip Beat, Lovely Complex and Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas trained us for two weeks before we were handed over to the Hunter X Hunter cast for about three months where we learned Nen and met Hisoka, oddly enough. That was fun. After that, we were introduced slowly to the entirety of Fairy Tail. First Makarov, who told the guild of his meeting with other worldly beings and that they would be training us at night in our dreams.

In quick succession we met Team Natsu, Team Shadowgear, the Raijinshu, Reedus, Vijeeter, Romeo, Cana, Laxus, Mira, and a few others before we were introduced the entirety of the guild.

From Lucy, I learned summoning magic and from Natsu, I learned fire. Laki taught Mae and I wood, and Allen learned lightning from Laxus, fire from Natsu, and Freed's magic. All three of us learned beast, Satan, and animal souls, and Mae and I learned Wendy's magic.

~31 Months Have Now Passed

On Allen's 17th birthday, when I was 16 and Mae was 15, we received a warning from Cana.

Three, called from theirs to another- a watery world to right the wrong, and fix the broken.. A fire gone out, a pipe rusted, a boy broken, crew scattered. Summit's end wrong, a need to be righted. Fate herself decreed her mistake, but only her chosen two- and tagalong- can right the wrongs and save this world. Be prepared, it will be difficult.

It took five seconds and a three way glance to know where we were headed- One Piece. Sweet.

Mae, Allen and I grinned at each other and woke up.

It took a moment for my brain to register my job- I needed to get everything I would want in One Piece in a bag and keep it on me at all times. I grabbed my phone charger, my solar powered portable charger, my laptop charger, my tablet charger, my PSP charger and games, and my IPod charger. I then grabbed all of the items and downloaded on each one all or most of an anime as well as some manga and fanfiction.

I grabbed my three sketchpads, my six fanfiction notebooks, my favorite Killua plushy, my ancient stuffed dog from child hood, two small thin blankets, various books (It's an enchanted backpack- holds as much as I want. Pretty convenient. As long as I can get it through the bag's opening, it goes in the bag!) and manga, my black butler hat and Soul Eater head band, my Fairy Tail sweater, pillow, poster, hat, and pictures I've drawn. I also tossed in a bunch of types of gum and things I like to snack on. I grabbed my makeup, my brush, my Inuyasha pillow, my water bottle, headbands, my weapons from Welf, hair ties, shampoo and conditioner, feminine hygiene products, some chocolate, and other little things I wanted to bring with me, including many pairs of clothing.

I decide that until I'm in One Piece, I'll wear loose clothes with drawstrings. In many SIs, the OC ends up in a younger form of themselves and if that happens, I'll be prepared. I toss a knife and some scissors over my shoulder into the bag so that if I am shrunk, I can cut the legs off my pants until I get new clothes. And my family says I don't think ahead. Humph.

Suddenly I hear a quiet shriek behind me and I slowly turn to see my younger sister Melody standing at my door and staring at the knife quivering in the door near her head. I subconsciously heard her enter and had aimed the weapon as a warning. I grin sheepishly at her.

It's the end of my eleventh grade year, and I'm waiting to be sent to save Ace- Sama rather impatiently. I know Mae and Allen feel the same. I step on the bus and stalk to my seat at the back and pulling my phone out of the enchanted bag that now also holds my school stuff. I angrily text my best pals about the bullies in my school, and they respond about how in their school, people aren't bullied. They are attacked and sometimes killed. I grimace unhappily at the thought. Suddenly, I feel a strange tingling I recognize as magical and I shoot a text off to Mae and Allen.

 _Guys?!-_ Chrys

 _Us too, Rys!_ \- Allen

 _FINALLY-_ Mae

 _I know!_

I stop messaging them and reach into my bag, channeling my thoughts to it. School books and folders. After a moment, the items are in my hands and I set them next to me on the bus before shooting another message off, see ya soon! And sticking my phone in my bag and putting it into a subspace pocket beside me with magic, grateful I'm in the back of the bus where no one can see me or my blatant displays of magic.

The tingles intensify until I find myself jittery and hyper. My vision gradually fades to black.


	2. New Home

_The tingles intensify until I find myself jittery and hyper. My vision gradually fades to black._

 **Young one. It has been far too long.**

 _Who are you? God? Fate?_

 **Haha. I have been called many things, child, but you may call my Huracan. My sister and I need some… assistance. You see, young one-**

 **Kid, ignore Huracan's flowery ass words. Gist of it is this- we done fucked shit up. Originally Oda's story did not involve Ace or Sabo dying. However, they did. We fucked up in their world, so we need yall ta go save 'em.**

 **Ymir-**

 _You guys are funny._ I giggle.

 **Ain't seen shit yet, kid.** The feminine voice tells me smugly.

 **YMIR-!**

 _What did you mean, too long? Have we met before?_

 **We have, young one. Long ago, when you were but a babe, we gave you the gift of magic and swift learning.**

 _You have my gratitude, Lord Huracan._

 **Haha, no need to be so formal child. You are like a child to me.**

 _Uh... Um… thank…. Y... you!_

 **Of course, my dear.**

 **Now get out of here and MAKE DADDY PROUD, DAMNIT!**

 _YEAH!_

 **DAMNIT YMIR, _FUCK OFF!_**

I grin but gasp as though scandalized as Huracan's voice fades away.

I awoke to the sensation of something poking me incessantly. Irritated, I grabbed the thing and pried my eyes open. I took silent inventory. I can move, and something grainy is under me. The sky is bright and it smells of ocean. I become slowly aware that whatever I grabbed for poking me was struggling to get away. I glanced over and saw a young boy with charcoal eyes and onyx hair, a small scar beneath his left eye. His blue shorts and red button up vest tell me one thing that is confirmed as his arm stretches:

Luffy.

But… where's his hat?

The fact that he doesn't have the hat, but is stretching tells me when we are. After Higuma's first attack, but before Shanks leaves… so likely we have ten years of training ahead of us, at least two brothers, and a bandit to beat up.

I grin.

"Hey, let go!" Luffy whines, and my smirk widens as I release the rubber boy sending him flying into a tree. He sits up, unharmed and I grin then stand, wobbly on short legs. I gaze down at myself and smirk. I'm a mini me.

…

GODDAMNIT ALL I HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH PUBERTY AGAIN FUCK YOU YMIR, HURACAN! IMMA GET YOU FER THIS I SWEAR!

I glare at the sky as I swear I hear the two Gods laughing at me quietly. I sulk and plop back down onto the sand and wave a hand, expecting my subspace pocket to open.

It doesn't.

The FUCK?

I cross my legs and begin to meditate. Okay, I can still use magic, but it's too weak to open the pocket right now. I can sense my various kinds of magic energy (Earthland types, and Tomoeda type) in me still. I smile slightly, though more subdued than before.

"Hey, boy. Where's the nearest town?"

"This way!" He latches onto my wrist and drags me into town to meet Shanks, but as soon as he shows me where the town is I break free of him and run off to the forest in the direction I believe Dadan's hut is. In only a few hours, I have found it, perched myself upon the highest part, and begun meditating.

The sun sets, and Ace returns, noticing my unhidden self easily but not seeming to care. I smile at him, opening one eye and he scowls at me. My grin widens, and I giggle slightly. He shakes his head at me and stalks into the hut, a deer clutched in one hand. I stand and launched myself into the forest, hunting down Sabo. I find the boys' hide out/ treasure stash and find Sabo perched near it.

"Oi, blondie." His head jerks up angrily, a tick mark on his fore head, but he flushes and turns away slowly. I glance down at myself and give zero shits about my too large shirt and baggy pants and how much skin they show. "Dude, I'm six. Calm down. Nothing is wrong with six year olds baring themselves half naked. Except around pedophiles… damn Orochimaru…" I mutter under my breath as Sabo turns to face me, his face still flushed. "You sir, are adorable." I tell him. He flushes darker and I grin, putting a hand on a nonexistent hip and cocking it. I leap back up into the trees, leaving the blonde boy on the ground. I smirk at his shock then settle in to meditate.

I guess I kept about eighty percent of my strength from my world and all of my flexibility. Cool.

I hear a hollow thud and the branch I'm on shakes slightly. "What are you doing?" Sabo asks me with genuine curiosity.

"Meditating."

"Why?"

"Because, Sabo, I accidentally locked up my magic and I need to unlock it again- OH SHIT! THE FUCK SABO?! DUDE!" I jump into the air and flip twice on my way to the ground.

"How do you know my name, girl?"

"Huh? What?" I think back a few seconds… "OH! Then! Right, umm… like I said. I can use magic. Not like devil fruit powers, but legit magic."

Skeptical, Sabo frowns at me, and tells me to show him.

"Dude, I can't I- SHIT!" I jump away from the well-aimed stab of his pipe but it still gets my foot on the bridge and shatters the bone. I scream and collapse, glaring up at Sabo. **"Satan Soul, Minerva!"** I transform into a black haired being, my green eyes and brown hair fading out and turning red and black respectively. My hair, the same length as before the age drop reaches my knees. I have on a leotard with shorts that are both black and covered in light, silvery black armor and a red hair clip pins my hair black. My lips have a thin layer of purple lipstick on them and my long, sharp nails are purple. I groan as my magic is channeled to my foot and heals it quickly.

 **"Suppose I should thank you, shouldn't I Sabo? You helped reactivate my magic after all." I grin and bow somewhat sarcastically. "Thanks. Now… how to pay you back for my foot… Ah!"** I float down to the ground and gingerly put my feet down. They don't hurt. I kneel and smirk as I feel the whoosh of something passing through the air over my head. I rub my foot, making sure it's fully healed, then I drop the transformation and stand, back to my green eyed, brown haired magical girl self.

"AH! Perfect, Ace has joined us as well, now. Now let's see here…" I hold out my hand and wave it around in the air a moment, knowing I look completely insane to the two boys and not caring. "Ah, here we go!" I notice the slight disturbance in the air and dodge both boys' halfhearted attacks while unzipping the subspace pocket and sticking my arm in with my tongue stuck out. I gasp in pain after a moment and pull my hand out, revealing a spider.

Beside me, the two boys gasp at seeing me lean against nothing and stick my arm out only for it to vanish from sight and come back with a spider I immediately squeal at and 'kill it dead' as the boys sweatdrop at me. I return to my quest and jump up in the air, both hands on the edge of subspace pocket. I jump up and heave myself onto the edge of the pocket, but I lose my balance and fall into what seems like nothing to the two boys and hit the ground with a thud.

I stand up and cuss. "Why do all the subspace pockets have to be so damn high?! Fuck. Can't see. Damnit I FORGOT! And, I can't make fire because I could burn my stuff and I don't have the magic. I guess I could… can't hurt to try… damnit it hurts to try, SHIT!" I shriek, attempting to send my distress into the spirit world to reach Loke, but I instead step on something sharp in the pocket. I can almost hear the other boys' sweat drops. In a flash of light, Loke appears and I grin up at him. "LOKE!" I squeal happily, glomping the lion's legs.

"Ch- Chrystahl?! What the-?!"

"Long story. No time. Make light." Leo sweatdrops and does as I ask, then catches me as I jump at him, shrieking about the spiders. "GODDAMN SPIDERS! LEO KILL EM DEAD!KILL EM DEAD, DAMNIT! How are they even IN HERE?!"

Loke again does as I ask with no small amount of amusement rivalled only by the confusion of the boys outside. I grab my backpack and leap on Loke's shoulders, pointing the tear in space and shouting, "ONWARD, NOBLE STEED! TO VICTORY!" Loke sighs, long since used to my… eccentricities. By no means does this mean I treat them as less than myself, I'm just… odd. He carries me out of the pocket and I close it behind us turning to the dropped jaws of Ace and Sabo then looking at them and smirking at Sabo in particular. "Told ya I had magic. Now, noble steed, to the village of Fuchsia! It's um… that way I think…?"

Loke nods and we take off through the woods, me shrieking in laughter and glee the whole way there, and Loke smiling up at me fondly. In a few minutes, we reach the village and I leap off Loke's shoulders and pull him enthusiastically behind me to Party's Bar until he suddenly flashes gold and pulls away from me, going to Lucy. Whenever he flashes gold, it means his other summoner is calling him. Since I didn't actually need him and Lucy might, he left me to go help her. I sit down outside the bar and reach into my enchanted bag, pulling out my staff and shocking many nearby villagers. I then swing the bag over my shoulders and walk into the bar after shrinking my staff into its ring form. I slip it on and look around in awe at the faces of the pirates watching me.

Shanks is still around, it seems. I grin up at the red haired man. "Heya, mister! I'm Chrystahl!" I channel my inner six (and currently outer- hey, sorry I'm still super immature for my age!) year old. "Where am I? I woke on the beach with him poking me," I stuck my tongue out at Luffy. "And I'm not sure how I got here. Do you know?" I turn my saddest puppy eyes on the red haired man, and he instantly crumbles beneath my gaze and smiles gently at me.

"Well, Chrystahl, you are in Fuchsia village on the island of Dawn. I'm sorry your lost, maybe Makino here can take care of you here." He turns to the woman, but I shake my head and smile at the adults.

"That's okay. I'll be taking up residence in the forest. Thank you anyway though." Shanks and Makino turn to me in shock, protesting slightly. I thank them again for helping me and look at Luffy, sticking my tongue out at him. I whirl around and head into the forest, wandering aimlessly until I come across a large tree that, after rising about fifteen feet or so, splits into numerous thick trunks, all spread out into an almost flat platform.

I grin up at it and hold up my hand with the ring on it, sending out a magic pulse that pushes it back into its staff form. I then swing my staff in the direction of the tree, urging the tree with my magic to obey my will, and slowly, the branches flatten and the tree shortens slightly as I will the wood to flatten out into a platform. I ask the tree to grow new branches straight out in a double level stair case so that as I step from branch to branch I can steady myself with the higher up branches. I climb up onto the platform and smile. I then will a nearby tree to give this one some of it's wood and some thick branches fall to the platform with a low thud.

I raise my arms and the branches float up in the air before turning vertical and I grin as I push my will on the wood. The thick branches thin and spread out to make a wall with a door in front of the stair case. I ask the upper branches of the nearby trees and this tree to wrap around the walls and twine together into a ceiling. I thank the trees for their help and they groan and creak a response.

 _You are welcome, wielder of ancient magicks. We have missed a human representative for hundreds of years. The humans now slice us down indiscriminately. We are glad to help you. Maybe you will help us._

 _I will help any way I can, mighty trees of this world._ I swear to the trees.

 _Then we thank you young one._ I smile and nod happily, then climb up the staircase and up to the tree house. I walk in and plop gracelessly down on the floor. I pull my bag around in front of me and pull out two thin spare blankets I brought and use magic to stitch them together after filling the two blankets with Aries' wool she gave me. I place my new mattress in one corner of the room and pull out my two anime blankets, my two anime pillows and a normal pillow as well as my other things I brought for bed. I then pull out eight slips of paper like what Li uses, but for light and place them on the walls so they light up my large new home easily after I activate them. I then pull some Celestial Spirit world fabrics from my bag and hang them up with the trees' assistance to create separate rooms- another for the boys when they join me, one for a kitchen I'll set up later, and one for a living room area. The bathroom is going to be on the ground eventually. I have more important things to deal with now. I head to my room and find the trees have kindly enough added shelves, a base for my bed, and a night stand beside my bed.

"Thank you." I mumble. I set up my books and manga on the shelves and set up my bed better- aligning my pillows and other objects in an aesthetically pleasing manner and placing a flower on the nightstand. I set my solar powered power strip cable on the nightstand as well and the trees open a small hole above it as I cast I water proofing spell over the whole building. I plug all my chargers in and slide the items under the night stand before casting an anti-burglar spell that prevents any unsavory characters from wandering in and also makes the building blend in to the environment in such a way that you wouldn't even notice this area has changed.

In the kitchen, I open the subspace pocket and grab a large cooler I couldn't fit in my bag. I place a freeze paper on it, and pull out another cooler to place a cooling paper on it. When I look back up, there are cupboards and counters built by the trees for me and I grin. I pull all the nonperishable food from my bag and place it on the shelves, one shelf specifically for candy and gum as well as dried fruits of various kinds. I thank the trees once more as I continue setting up my home for the next ten or so years.

Finally finished setting up my new home, I step outside and find it dark, much to my surprise. I shrug and head back into my rather large treehouse, stretching my arms and back whilst I yawn. I grab myself a book and my flashlight and clamber into bed, reading my book for a while then shivering. I'll need to make a door tomorrow before I do anything else. It's too drafty in here.

I crawl underneath my covers and pull them over my head, slipping easily into unconsciousness.

I open my eyes fully expecting to see Mae and Allen alongside some of my anime friends. But my earthly friends are nowhere to be found, though Killua and Gon await me in my dreams.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing? Ya know where my friends are?" Killua and Gon grin at me but shake their heads.

"Ya know Chrys, they may not sleep at the same time as you now." Killua points out smugly.

"Oh… that's true I guess…" I smile sadly. I won't even see you in my dreams anymore Mae, Allen.

"Well, we aren't the only ones you'll be training with tonight." Killua grins. Suddenly Welf, Naruto and Sasuke all stand in front of me, the two Naruto characters confused and angry with each other **(They are from post- time skip)** but more angry about being stuck together and unable to inflict damage on each other. Welf watches in confusion a moment then shrugs, walking off to one side of the dreamscape to forge me my new weapons- a katana, some shuriken, and some kunai.

I magically reach out and pull Sakura into my dreamscape to mediate the dispute, but the girl rushes Sasuke immediately on seeing him and punches him in the face- hard. Maybe not the best idea I've had. The three ninja begin squabbling and fighting before Sakura decides to question my presence. She turns to me and shoves the boys apart, holding them there with her immense strength to keep them from fighting anymore.

"Hello! I'm Chrystahl, nice to meet you. I apologize for bringing you here together but I swear I had no hand in it! Well… I did bring Sakura here but that's beside the point." The ninja turn to my small body and frown slightly in confusion- barring Sasuke who's just a butt like that and never stops scowling. The teen reaches for his sword and frowns when he finds it missing. He turns his persecuting glare on me and I hold my hands up placatingly. "Sasuke, bro-ski, I'm six. I probably couldn't lift your sword let alone steal it off you, a fully trained ninja, and run off with it and hide it. If I had to guess, I'd say you got it confiscated for reaching for it with intent to kill." Sasuke frowns even deeper and I giggle. "I didn't know it was possible for someone to frown so much! But anyway, I wanna show you guys something. Follow me. And Sakura, Naruto, it's not a genjutsu- I can't even use those- so stop trying to break one. You're just wasting chakra." I advise the duo without turning around.

The three are understandably confused and I turn back to them grinning.

"I knew what you were doing because I know all three of you that well. You could say I've been watching you since you were born, and I may know more about your past than you do. In fact- I've also seen your future." Naruto looks shocked, and Sakura looks skeptical while Sasuke looks angry. "I apologize for being unable to assist- I was merely an observer from my world." Sasuke looks slightly less angry, but Sakura and Naruto seem to be accepting my words pretty easily. "I know the truth behind deceptions within the village, I know ancestry, and I know what terrible places," I glance at Sasuke and he notices, his eyes clouding with slight confusion. "And wonderful places," I turn subtly to face Naruto and Sakura. Again Sasuke notices, this time accompanied by the medic nin. "Your journeys have taken and will take you. I can tell you this- one of you will accomplish his dream staying on his path, the other will as well only to find it is not what he truly desired. His path will lead Konoha to war, and the third of you will find her dream- or maybe she already has?" I turn to face Sakura and cock my head to one side. She nods and I grin at her elatedly.

"Well, in any case, I am not god or anything near it. Well… actually, I may have met the gods but… I don't know…. Anyway," I ignore the shocked faces of the ninja before me. "Myself and two of my good friends are from another world where nothing you know exists- It is only a book series- and one nearly everyone I know has heard of. It's titled Naruto and is the story of the nine tailed foxes Jinchuuriki, the broody Uchiha dead set on the self destructing path of revenge, a young girl with an unhealthy obsession with said Uchiha and the strange one eyed, mask wearing, literature reading Sensei with a tragic backstory and the Sharingan. Just so you know, Kakashi's face is never revealed." Naruto wilts slightly, and suddenly my eyes widen and I smack my hand to my face, startling the three ninja.

"Ugh! I'm an idiot. Naruto, do you mind if I see the seal? I swear I won't do anything horrible to it. Just a… little experiment you could- AGH I SOUND LIKE THAT CREEPY BASTARD SNAKE! SASUKE, HAVE YOU KILLED HIM YET DAMNIT!?" I whirl on the poor boy and he shakes head slightly, causing me to calm and sweatdrop. "Ummm…. Spoiler alert?" I grin sheepishly then shake my head to get back on track. "Anyway… Naruto?" He nods slightly and lifts the front of his shirt, channeling chakra into the seal and allowing it to be visible. I kneel in front of him and place a hand on his seal, smiling up at the teen reassuringly as he flinches from the contact. I fold my legs underneath me and channel magic into his seal- not chakra, but my magic, calling out to Kurama.

 _Kurama-chan?_

 ** _Who are you, brat? And WHY are you calling me that accursed name?_** I grin in my mind at Kyuubi's voice.

 _A friend. And cause I wanna._

 _ **Kid, I ain't got friends.**_

I grin happily. _You do now, Kura- chan! I'm your first friend! Yaay! You know, before now, I was like your biggest fan._

 ** _Kid, I don't know what you saw in that world of yours but I hate humans. If what you say is true, then you should know that._**

 _I do know it Kura- chan. I also know why you hate humans and that you are capable of overcoming the cycle of hate- you did do it, and you will do it. With Naruto by your side the whole time._

 ** _You're wrong-_**

 _I'm not._ My voice holds such conviction even Kurama falters slightly as I sit before Naruto, meditating and channeling magic through a previously established channel, hands in my lap.

 ** _Prove_ _it._**

 _I will prove it to you. And by the way Kura- chan, I'm Chrystahl, but my friends call me Chrys!_ I open my eyes and stand, using my magic to pull the entirety of Kurama from Naruto's seal and into my dream world. Kurama looks in shock at the three ninja and I, and I squeal, jumping up and down eagerly. "KURA- CHAN!" I barrel toward the demon, crashing into his furry leg. Naruto and the others look on in shock. "Guys, this is Kura- chi! But you already know that, don't you Naruto?" I turn to the ninjas, still clinging to my favorite Naruto universe person- err… creature… Anyway…

Naruto grins, shaken from his stupor slightly. "How'd you do that?!" He exclaims in shock, and I grin.

"Magic."

Kura- chan snorts.

 **"That isn't a real thing, kid."** Kurama tells me and I shake my head, climbing up the oddly docile biju. I pull myself up on his head and lean over in front of his eyes.

"Maybe not in your world, or in mine, but a friend of mine taught me magic, and the gods I mentioned earlier gave me the ability to wield magic, as well as alchemy, which is similar in many ways, but in others is something entirely different. I can't use chakra, so I use a combination of magic and alchemy instead." I turn to the three ninja below me. "Naruto- Kun, Sasuke- teme, Sakura- san, I must give you my utmost apologies, but I must speak to Kura- chan alone. I'll see you tomorrow night for training!" I grin at them and stand on Kurama's head, bowing then using my control over the dreamscape to push the ninja out into their own dreams. I brush off my tattered clothes and leap off Kurama's head doing a dramatic flip and landing on the ground with bent knees and spread arms before whirling to the large fox and staring up at him.

"Random question Kurama- chan."

 **"Ugh, what is it now? Shoot, I guess."** I grin at the large fox.

"First of all, do 'you have a smaller form? This is kind of annoying. Though I should have just stayed on you…" I trail off then look up in awe as Kurama sighs and slowly shrinks to a red furred nine tailed fox that reaches my shoulders- though they're only like three feet high since I'm six, so that's not really saying much- and is much easier to interact with. I grin and rub a grumbling Kurama's head gently. He tenses and growls at me, but I continue stroking his head soothingly, and he settles down.

"Sit down, Kura- chan. I'm going to start the movie."

 **"Movie…?"** I grin at the Kyuubi and his confusion, nodding.

I close my eyes and summon a big ass bucket of popcorn into my dream realm then start playing the episode of Naruto Shippuden in which Naruto began to earn Kurama's respect, and we watch through the episode he fully gains Kyuubi's respect. As I sense my waking time coming soon, I turn on the Boruto movie and cuddle against Kurama's side, slipping into true unconsciousness before waking.

I groan and roll over, pulling my blankets over my head and grumbling about leaving Kurama.

"Miss Chrystahl, please rouse yourself. A boy is being attacked by bandits in a nearby town." Capricorn states urgently and my eyes fly open.

"Luffy." I breathe, throwing my blankets off and onto Capricorn who merely steps aside in a dodge. "Capricorn, I will need you to assist me in this endeavor. I am not used to my new body yet, so I will also be requesting your aid in retraining me, as well as some others, eventually." I order Capricorn, slipping into a mode I only use when a friend is potentially in danger. As I pass the kitchen, I grab a granola bar and eat it swiftly, slipping my staff- ring onto my finger and slipping my weapons from Welf into my weapons pouch similar to the ones Naruto-verse ninja use. I re-quip with the magic I learned from Erza into a pair of fitted short dark blue jean shorts that still allow freedom of movement and a headband for until I swipe one from Naruto or Sakura. I WILL HAVE A KONOHA HEADBAND DAMNIT! Anyway… I also now wear a pair of small combat boots and a loose brown shirt that hangs down below my weapons pouch and obscuring it from view.

I leap out the door of my new home, Capricorn rushing along behind me and run through the trees far slower than I had hoped. I suppose however, that I am about the speed my grown body was before training. So, I am slow, but I am far faster than I would have been if not for training my older body. I shake my head to clear as I see Fuchsia coming up in front of me.

I jump as far as I can from the closest tree to town towards the nearest roof, but I, again, am weaker than I accounted for and I nearly don't make across the ten foot gap. Luckily, Capricorn caught me as I fell and pulled me onto the roof next to him. I nod tersely in thanks then take off toward Luffy.

Coming up on them, I see Shanks approaching from the docks- but I've still got time before he arrives. I jump down from the roof and gesture for Capricorn to wait for my signal. He nods and slips into the shadows, hidden from view. I grin darkly and pull out my small dagger from Welf, now so much larger in comparison to me that I feel off balance, so I slip it back in the pouch, deciding to stick with my magic just in case. It hasn't weakened nearly as much as my physical skills.

I kneel to the ground and place my pointer and middle fingers to the earth, sketching out an alchemic diagram then placing my hands on it, smirking at the glowing diagram. I pull a pair of iron gauntlets from the ground and slip them on before using an alchemy symbol on my staff to bind the staff to my gauntlet - I won't lose my weapons in combat.

I then rush forward, easily bringing down the canon fodder with my weak ass physical skills. I spin in a circle, slamming my staff into the men around me and sending them to the ground where my boots almost immediately finds every face and knocks each man unconscious. I turn away from the eight men brought down and toward the rest of the group. I scoff as Higuma shrieks in outrage. I don't even need my magic for your pitiful cannon fodder. I think in irritation. Well, whatever. I'll use it anyway. Better safe than sorry, right? I cast a mini spell that ups my speed and strength as I fight, knocking down and out man after man, scum after scum.

I turn a smirk to a now sufficiently cowed Higuma, it growing as Shanks and his crew appear, staring in shock at the sheer number of cannon fodder around me.

"STOP! STOP, OR I'LL SHOOT THE KID!" Higuma shrieks, pointing a gun at Luffy, which makes me wanna laugh.

"Do it." I say, cutting off Shanks, who turns a livid stare towards me. I ignore him. "Do it. I dare you. Shoot the rubber freak." I emphasize rubber knowing Shanks will realize Luffy's immunity to bullets and Higuma won't- nor will Luffy for that matter, just adding onto the sell of the act.

Higuma looks shocked, and even more so as Shanks smirks and agrees with me, which shocks Luffy straight to tears- crybaby. Suddenly the bandit leader snarls and slams down a smoke bomb. I immediately take to the roofs, removing my strength boosting spell to reinforce the speed one and rushing to the port as fast as I can. On the last building, I leap as far as I can, channeling a weak strength spell to my legs that propels me further toward the ocean. I flip once in the air to rid myself of my momentum as I head toward the ocean and release the strength spell again in favor of a walking on water spell.

 _"Water Steps."_ I whisper the spell and land, crouching on the sea before rushing off in the direction of a small black speck in the distance. HOW DID HE GET THAT FAR OUT SO FAST!? _DAMN ANIME LOGIC!_

However, it actually takes little time for me to reach the escaping bandit. I arrive just as he throws Luffy out into the sea, but I cast a quick spell to catch him. "Wind Cocoon." As I say the spell, wind surrounds Luffy and carries him over to an approaching Shanks.

I suddenly sense movement under the sea and cast yet another spell. _"Water Steps: Accompaniment."_ I heave Shanks out of the water with some difficulty and he stares in astonishment at me. "Speculate and interrogate later. For now, get to shore with Luffy. A Sea King is approaching swiftly. Luffy is in danger." I glance up at the hesitating man. "Go. I will be fine. I'm a tough kid!" I grin up at Shanks and he smiles back down at my slightly. "Oh and, my spell only lasts about a hundred feet, so be prepared to swim." I warn the man, who nods, taking off for shore. I grin at the sea king who rises, eating Higuma swiftly. He turns his red eyes on me, and I glare back at him until he realizes one thing.

" **A Child of the Ancient Ways. It has been far too long since I have met one of you.** " I smile at the sea king.

"Hello, Master of the Coast." I bow to him.

 **"Hello, Child."**

"Call me Chrystahl. It is my name." The Sea King looks confused. "Walk and talk with me- or, swim, I suppose, in your case…" I turn toward the coast and glance up at the sea creatures agreement. He nods slightly and we head to shore.

 **"What is a… name, Child?"**

I smile. "It is like a title, but one that someone you care about gives you. I could give you a name, if you wish, Sir Sea King." I already have the perfect name.

The Sea King debates a moment. **"What does this entail, Child?** "

"Nothing too extravagant." I shrug. "I give you a name, or title that your friends and those close to you call you, and if you like it, you keep it, respond to it, and are called it. I was thinking something along the lines of 'Kigihebi' cause you're a snake and everybody is scared of you!" I exclaim, and the sea king bobs his head in a nod.

 **"I approve this name. So now you will call me by this… Kigihebi name, correct? And I will call you Child Chrystahl?"**

I smile. "You can just call me Chrystahl." I look down and see we are almost at the shore and many people are confused or scared- I'm walking on water and next to a docile sea king. "Kigihebi, may I try an Ancient Arte on you?" He turns to me, then nods slowly and I grin. I walk up to his side and ask him to sink down so as to not startle the villagers. He complies and I place a hand on his scales. What was the name of that… Oh yeah! " _Form Shift: Human."_ I cast the spell and Kigihebi begins to shrink, which startles him, but I assure him it is a part of the Arte, as he calls it.

After a few moments, Kigihebi the Sea King is replaced by Kigihebi the human man. A tall man with scruffy, shoulder length dark grey hair, red irises and tan skin sits atop the water in a pair of dark grey scaly looking pants and a similar shirt. He has no shoes on, but has webbed fingers and toes and appears to have gills as well as his normal human lungs. I still don't quite have the spell down. Kigihebi looks at himself wondrously.

 **"Chi-"** He clears his throat slightly, then begins speaking again in the human language that he now understands- a perk of the form shift spell- you gain all their instincts and basic knowledge while in the form of the creature. "I mean," He stops again, amazed as he speaks. His voice is a rich tenor and, as he looks about seventeen in this form, he looks and sounds really good. He makes a good human. He blushes, and that makes me notice the slight freckles dusting his- OH SHIT HE HAS FRECKLES SO CUTE EHMEHGEHD! "Thanks, Chrys." He shortens my name and glances at me, flushing darker as I flush as well- but from happiness.

"For what?"

"This." He breathes. "it's amazing! Everything seems so different. I don't feel the need to hurt or maim every person I see!" Though he is completely honest and seems relatively neutral, this statement both amuses and horrifies me as we resume our walk to the coast. He couldn't help himself from hurting people…!

"Kigihebi…" I sniff, before hugging the teen around his new legs and nearly toppling us both over. He smiles down at me and I grab his hand then rush to introduce him to Shanks and Capricorn. I send out a pulse of magic that Capricorn will detect, as will Shanks with his Haki.

I pull Kigihebi to a halt and wait a beat before my shared spirt appears before me in a shallow bow. "Capricorn, this is my new friend! His name is Kigihebi!" I explained excitedly. "I used my magic on him and he turned from a sea king to a human! Though it isn't perfect… But isn't that cool!?" I exclaim, whirling to face a hidden Shanks. Capricorn agrees and then I dismiss him in a flash of light with a thanks. He had tied up all the bandits while I was chasing after their leader… Now that's weird. My new friend ate my enemy… hm…

I shrug mentally then focus my eyes straight on the pirate captain's to tell him I know he is there. He emerges from the shadows staring at me.

"What… no… Who exactly are you? And don't lie like you did yesterday."

I immediately drop the façade of being young and cast a small spell- an illusion spell. I show him and my friend what I really look like, but I can't use an ageing spell at this physical age- it would likely gravely injure my body. "I knew you were perceptive Shanks, but this exceeds even my expectations." I tell him. "In this world, I shall be known as Monkey D. Chrystahl, and I am adopting myself into Luffy's family, if he will accept me. I have no ill intentions towards the boy. In fact, you can almost be guaranteed that out of all the people in this world I bear him the least ill will. Whether he is a rubber boy, the son of the most wanted man n the world, or the grandson Garp the Hero, I will stand by him and see him to the dream he hasn't even realized- to be King of the Pirates. I am what the wild life in this world call a practitioner and wielder of ancient magicks or as a Child of the Ancient Artes. In other words-"

"You're a witch…!" Shanks finishes for me in awe.

"Yes well, I'm also from another world. I practice magic that is not from this world, or even from mine. It was taught to me by a friend I met when two gods who, in their own words, "done fucked shit up" here. They needed me to fix their wrongdoings. In my world, I am a sixteen year old witch, an alchemist, and also a general nerd. The only reason I'm this strong is because said gods are clever and used characters from my favorite books to teach me things. As in, they connected my reality with theirs and had them train me. Otherwise I likely wouldn't have done anything because I am just that lazy. Also, they are still training me. I am also a seer- to a certain extent. In my world, pirates don't exist anymore on a large scale. In fact, I'm not sure they exist at all anymore.

"In any case, we developed technology instead. But that doesn't matter. What does is this: In my world, this world is just a book series outlining one Monkey D. Luffy's journey to be the King of the Pirates as the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates." Shanks' eyes widen and he reaches a hand up and touches the rim of his hat. "Indeed. In any case Shanks, would you be willing to relay this on to a couple people? Tell Whitebeard, Mihawk, and anyone else you want and deem worthy. Tell them to keep an eye out for the Straw Hat pirates. We'll get big fast in ten years, gathering a crew of monsters and Luffy even gets an invite to the Shichibukai after he takes down Crocodile in Alabasta just before the civil war escalates to it's peak." I grin slightly as I remember his reaction. "He said no, of course. Didn't want to share his meat. Apparently heroes share their meat." Shanks got over his shock, as did Kigihebi who, even though only understood about half of what I was saying, gathered that I was a pretty big deal in this world- or at least, I would be. "Also, before you leave, can we have a transponder snail, your number, Whitebeard's, and Garp's?" At Shanks' questioning look, I explain why.

"You're Luffy's aspiration and the reason he has- or will have- the dream he does. White beard is going to, if things go well, get two new brats on his crew that are very close to Luffy's heart. One Fire- Fist Ace, and… I- I'm not sure what Sabo's thing will be… Oh! Tell Whitebeard to keep a sharp, sharp eye on Thatch and any devil fruits he brings in as well as one something or other D. Teach. I don't remember his last name, but he's big, fuzzy, loves pie and is literally a backstabbing traitor who kills to get what he wants- especially if that something is power." I warn Shanks urgently before turning to my new friend. "Sorry bout that, Kigihebi." He smiles and forgives me easily, and I decide to take him by my new house in the woods. I turn back to Shanks.

"If you or Luffy need me for anything, tell the trees. You may not be able to hear them, but they hear you. All of you." My gaze darkens slightly as I remember one thing- the pollution in my world. I won't let it happen to these trees too. "And they will get the message to me faster than you could reach me even if you knew where to go. Which I really doubt as even I barely know where it is." I shrug and ignore the sweatdrops of the older men. I grin and latch my hand onto Kigihebi's wrist and pull him off to where I believe my home is. The trees help direct me there and I find it quickly. When I get there, Kigihebi and I explore the woods around my treehouse and hunt a crocodile in the river before dragging it off to my home and cooking it and eating our fil then storing the meat in the make- shift freezer and refrigerator. After we stored the meat, I ran into my room to grab my phone and then ran back out into the living room where Kigihebi was waiting for me.

"Hey, you wanna live here with me from now on?" I ask Kigihebi, settling into one of the bean bags I brought with me and opening up one of my phone games to play while we are relaxing.

"I… I don't know." Kigihebi responds slowly. "I've never been in a human form like this. I'm not used to it. I do like this form, but…" He trails off and I grin.

"Okay, I get it! How about just for a while, to test it out!" I suggest.

Kigihebi smiles hesitantly and I grin at him. "I think… I would enjoy that." I grin and bounce my beanbag happily.

 _Young Child, your redheaded friend has what you requested._

"Cool, thanks!"

 _Of course, young one._

I grin and stand, slipping my phone into my pocket and exiting the door. I pause as I take in the scene before me.

"Oh. Well, that's unexpected." I say, staring down at the two boys sparring beneath my door, not seeming to notice. They back away from each other for a charge and I tense, jumping between them as they rush each other, their eyes widening in shock as they find themselves rushing at a startled looking six year old girl. Even having seen me in action previously, they still doubt my abilities.

I'm offended.

Even as the two sparring boys attempt to halt their attacks, they can't. Their momentum is to much for them to overcome, and they begin panicking. I grin darkly, holding my hands out and grabbing both boys' fists, then twisting my hands. The boys' arms and bodies follow the movement and are slammed into the earth violently.

The boys look up at me in awe, and I smirk at them.

"Hey, boys. What're ya doing?" I ask as though I don't already know.

Sabo shakes off his shock and rises to his feet, brushing himself off. "We were sparring, Chrystahl." I cock my head to one side. How does he… Ah. He must have heard Loke talking to me yesterday.

I nod my head. "Cool. Can I join?" The boys exchange a glance, and I nod again. "Thanks, guys."

"BUt only on one condition, girlie." Ace says, stepping forward.

"Name it."

"Teach us everything you know."

I grin malisciosly. "Done, brat. I'll teach you everything I know that you have any hope of learning." Ace looks ready to protest before I turn dark, dangerous eyes toward him. "I hope you're ready to go through hell, brats."


End file.
